Give me your heart, little Cinderella!
by Minatsuchan
Summary: Yui Nanami's life turned upside down after that party...She met new people with weird personality, but what's interesting the most was, her life begins just like Cinderella as the Sakamaki prince's searched for her in a limited time...Since the sign in her body that was left by the prince's might disappear immediately. What will Yui do about it? Will she hide or surrender?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Let me introduce myself! My name is Minatsuchan, but for short you can call me Mina-chan! It's a pleasure to meet you all! Now here's the main topic, this is my first story in Diabolik Fanfic, so I hope you like it! Votes and reviews are fully accepted.**

**I only own this story.**

**Soo this story might get related to the story Cinderella, but the story won't be flowing through that process. Just the beginning though. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Little Cinderella.**

Geez! Dad's so persistent! I said I don't want to go to the Sakamaki's household party! I'll get Out of place there! And besides, why am I invited in the first place? Thise people in the party are highly leveled than me!

What if there are foreigners who'll talk to me? If I answered in english language they might mistaken that I'm talking a bad thing about them!

"Dad! I really don't want to go!" I complained once again as Father sighted. This is the 6th time he sighted.

"Dear, were already in the carriage so why are you complaining?" His tired on telling the same reasons over and over again. But I'm tired in complaining too!

"Besides, why am I invited to this highly leveled party anyway?" I pouted as Dad chuckled then ruffled my hair slightly.

"My, my. My little princess is so cute even when your pouting!" He slide the subject off as I turned it back on.

"Dad, don't change the subject...Remember I'm good at this things." Dad Chuckled once more as he smiled at me.

"Well, I have a friend in the SaKamaki Family, and so he invited me along to his party, he even stated that he wants to meet you." Dad smiled as my left eye twitched, gee, love, love again? Haaa...I'm tired at this topic, why is Dad like that?

"Dad, you know how much I hate parties and meeting new people," I added as Dad's smile fade away. I guess his getting pretty tired of my excuses.

"Yui! Stop complaining okay?" I shut my mouth when I heard Dad's tone was getting low and irritated.

"Sorry Dad..." I apologetically said as he smiled once again then patted my head.

Yeah, right. I'm too spoiled aren't I?

When we reached the Sakamaki's mansion, Dad gave me a mask then ordered me to wear it...So I guess it's a masked party.

"Dad, where are you going?" I asked as Dad looked at my direction as we stepped out the Carriage.

"I'm gonna greet my co-workers so don't run too far from the party, I can't recognize you with that mask on you," I took a deep breath as Dad went away, my guess was right after all. I'll get out of place in this party, since Dad is a friendly type. -.-

"Hmm...I'll just spend off my time I the fountain so that people won't notice me there," I slightly mattered as I walk ahead, it was at the back at the mansion. I love sky viewings ever since I was a kid. I love beautiful scenery.

I sat down the side of the fountain then doze off at the sky...My habit really calms me down. I closed my eyes for a bit and let the cool air flow within me.

"Excuse me miss? Are you alright?" I shut my eyes open as I heard a voice spoke out of nowhere.

"E-eh?" When I looked at the person who just talked, my eyes didn't deceived me as I recognize the boy who was standing right before me.

"A-ah! Good evening Laito Sakamaki," I lift my skirt with my hands then bowed down, I heard him chuckled then ordered me to raised my head up.

"No need to be formal little Cuty," When he winked then kissed my cheeks! What's the matter with this guy? O-oh, I remember it must be a way of greeting...

*Ping*

_"Little Cuty...?" _I awkwardly mattered to myself as I caught him staring at me...Which made me conscious about my looks.

"Uhm...Do I have something on my face?" I formally asked just in case.

"No. there's nothing...It's just that...I can't recognize you much when that mask is on the way...Mind if I remove it?" When I blink once, his hands was already on my mask, his other hand was on my chin and the other was sliding the mask off! No, no! I don't want him too see my real face!

Before he can continue I ran away as far as I could...Haa...That's pretty rude -.-.

I reached the other side of the Mansion...geez! I'm lost! But even so, the garden caught my eyes as I was awed by the colors and forms of the flowers.

"Waa!" I cheerfully mattered as I sat down on the garden then stared the flowers with a smile.

"So, beautiful!" I added as I touched the flower's petal then smelled my finger to check how it smells like...*Sniff* Umuuu! It smells sweet!

And here I was...Smiling at myself like an Idiot.

"Uhm...Hello?" I stopped on jumping when I heard a voice spoke out...I'm pretty sure I'm the only one here so It must be my imagination.

So I went back on observing the flowers with a cheerful smile.

"Hey you," I stopped once again to see that I'm not imagining things after all...That voice was indeed talking to me.

I looked around me but...Spotted nothing. I was about to sit down when I saw a bear on the statue...Wait...Was that bear there before I went here?

Hmm...Probably since I'm not fully aware of my surrounding when a beautiful scenery caught my eyes.

"Hello? Is somebody there? D-do you need something from me?" My voice was indeed shaking since it's getting scary here...I looked around me once again to find that no one was there. And so when I looked at the statue once again...THE BEAR WAS GONE!

Oh my G! W-w-where did the bear go?!

"Hello~" I immediately look behind me to find a boy who was holding the same bear I saw in the statue.

"H-hello...Can I help you with something?" I formally asked as he giggled creepily.

"Uwah! You have quite a silky and white skin! Hey teddy...Do you like this girl? We can add her on our collection!" I-is it just me or is he talking to the bear? I smiled with a hint of twitch since this boy is scaring me!

"C-c-c-can I ask what your name is?" I stammered as he laughed then took my hand for a kiss!

"Ha-ji-me-ma-shi-te my name is Kanato Sakamaki...Pleasure to meet you, my dolly." I felt nerves went down my spine once again as he smiled at me with a mischievous one!

"I-I-I really need to go now, my father's looking for me..." And without realizing that I'm lost, I ran off to where I don't know where.

Gosh...I really need to find my way out...I might meet a new one here.

And I was about to ran when someone grabbed my arms which made me scream at the top of my lungs.

"Hey! Shut up!" I stopped screaming when I saw a boy with a reddish hair covering his ears when I was screaming.

"S-sorry, I thought you were a-Wait! Can you please let go of my hand?" I complained as I felt his hands gripping my arms tightly.

He immediately let go then stared just glared at me.

"Can I ask why are you staring at me like that?" I formally asked as he continued on with that irritating stare.

"...Who are you?" Isn't that suppose to be my line?!

"Uhm..I'm sorry to say this sir, but your the first one who pulled me by my arm then asked me an irritating question, in fact. That's suppose to be my line, so can I ask what's your name?" I bowed down to prevent my eyes meeting his.

"Haha! Your a funny one!" What's so funny about my words? *sigh* I'm meeting more and more weird people this days.

"I'm Ayato Sakamaki...Nice to meet you...*Slick*" D-d-d-did he just licked his lips?!

"N-n-nice to meet you too...Ayato-san..." I bowed down with my manners as he chuckled and raised my head using his finger on my chin.

"You have a beautiful skin young lady...Mind if I feel it?" W-w-what is he saying?

"C-can you please let go?" I asked with my fully courage even though I'm scared right now! Then out of nowhere I felt something soft on my neck...His lips!

He just kissed my Neck! I broke off his grip then ran away as soon as I can! I received 3 kiss from the 3 weird boys I just met!

I look behind me to see if he was chasing after me...But, gladly his not...Phew-*BOINK*

"Ouch!" I yelp out as I fell down.

"Hey, watch where your going!" I look up to see a guy with a glasses...Uwah...H-his scaring me...

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not looking to where I'm going," I did it the same way...Formal and apologetic.

Gladly my masked didn't fell off. I stood up and dust myself off. I stood properly then bowed down and apologized to the guy I just bumped into.

His eyes suddenly widened as I tilt my head in confusion...

"Uhm...Is there something wrong sir?" I asked as he cleared his throat.

"My name is not sir, It's Reiji Sakamaki...Pleasure to meet an idiot girl," His rude! I was about to complain properly when he suddenly kissed my forehead! Mou! Stop with the kissing!

"Yui! Where are you!" I heard my Father's voice then looked back to see that it was dad and to look at Reiji-san again...He was gone!

"Dad! I'm right here!" I yelled back to Dad as I wonder where Reiji-san went to.

"Yui! I told you not to ran off too far!" He lectured as I sighted to this ridiculous day...I'll call it, kissing day...One from my hand, one from my neck, one to my cheeks and then one to my forehead. *Sigh*

Dad bid goodbye to his co-workers and I asked Dad if we could go home since I'm pretty tired on running around the Sakamaki's mansion..Gladly Dad agreed, so we went back to our carriage then went on our way home.

Wait a minute...I just realize something...Reiji...Kanato...Ayato...Laito...Sakamiki?! So I met the 4 prince of the Sakimaki mansion?!

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Hey Ayato where have you been? The party is about to end," A hint of sigh came from his brother Reiji.

"Nah, Just went hunting..." he said with a mischievous smile.

"Hmm...So I'm guessing you met that girl with a mask right? So you had your interest on her after all" Laito chuckled as Ayato shrugged then smiled evilly.

"Look whose talking, when I kissed that girl's neck, I sensed the three of you...So you left a mark on her body like me," Reiji, Laito, Kanato and Ayato just laughed as they grinned, saying that...

"Tomorrow will be a very fascinating and an interesting day...Little Cinderella."

* * *

**Back to Yui,**

"W-w-w-w-w-what the heck is this?!" I shouted as I run hurriedly at my room then looked at the mirror.

"Kiss marks?!" I rolled myself on my bed then covered myself with the blanket.

Those 4! Their the one who left this kiss mark! Since I have one on my forehead, hand, cheeks and my neck! Geez! How will I Face Dad?!

Those kissing monsters! Argh!

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for Yui's personality...Please rate from 1 to 5 and please tell me why...Hehe, hope you all liked it!**

**And for note, some characters personality might get way out of personality from the original one. Thank you for reading the first chapter! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Minna-sama! Thank you for your wonderful votes and comments, I'm really grateful :) Well here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**CHAPTER II**: The fascinating search part 1

"Yui! Breakfast is ready!" I heard Dad called out as I finish...uhm...Arranging myself, haa...I don't want to go out my room today until this marks are gone! Just what the heck is this kiss mark?! It's still fresh! And whatever I do I just can't swipe it off!

"C-coming Dad!" I respectfully replied as I exited my room then slowly looked around if there are maids wondering around because of their chores.

Gladly, there's none so I can move freely all the way to the dining room.

"Good morning Yui-sama!" I flinch and almost jump from my position when I heard someone greeted me...I just turned around and to my surprise it's Gingy, one of our fabulous maids...*gulp* She's a sharp one so I better be careful -_-.

"Why are you dressed like that Yui-sama?" She tilt her head then her eyes followed me from head to toe.

"A-ah...It's kinda C-cold so I'm dressed up like this, e-ehehe." *pinch* My laugh just cracked! And what an excuse I made! It's summer so it means it's hot! And cold I say? It's hot! Super hot today! I just don't have any other choice how to hide these kiss marks!

"Cold? But ojousama, it's summer vacation and as I heard from the weather news caster, it's gonna be hot today...As I suggest that clothes won't be very comfortable." Waahh! I need to add some excuse!

"R-really? B-but it's kinda freezing for me...Well if you'll excuse me Gingy my Father is calling for me," She didn't respond to my words and just bowed down as I headed down to the dining room as soon as I can.

Dad heard my footsteps so he greeted me even though I'm not down yet.

"Good morning my little princess, how's your...Day..." Dad stopped on talking when he saw my gesture. Yeah, I know, I know it's kinda weird isn't it? Haa...I really don't have a taste when it comes to fashion.

"W-what are you dozing off for Dad? Let's eat!" And some other way, I was able to escape the maze, but that won't end so easily, Dad is sharp as Gingy so it won't be that easy to escape from Dad's observation.

*Chew, chew, chew...Swallow*

My position is really uncomfortable! Dad is staring at me this whole time! What should I do?! Tell him I'm sick so that's the reason why I'm dressed like this? No, no, it won't be enough!

"Yui?" I flinch as I heard Dad mattered my name out...I turned around to see him...^v^''.

"Yes, Dad?" I felt my smile was indeed twitching...Haa...I don't really lie to people and besides I don't feel good when I lie to my father.

"Why are you dressed up like that? It's kinda hot today, you might faint since there's a hat on your head which was covering you forehead, then you have a scarf on your neck and your wearing a jacket and a gloves...Is something up today? A costume party perhaps?" Dad! Why would there be a costume party at a time like this?! And Mou! You have a good eye! You completely read my mind!

"E-eh? N-no, it's kinda freezing for me today s-so..." I didn't finish my words when Dad sat his chair near me then help my hat and was about to lift it up when I stopped his hands.

"Yui, I can't talk to you properly with that hat, covering your face...And besides, your eating. You shouldn't wear hat and other things when eating, it's a bad manner."Help me! Excuse...Excuse...Excuse...Ah!

"Dad, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. And thanks for the food," Dad just smiled then his grip was off my hat...Yokata...I was able to pull out a ridiculous excuse, but hey, I escaped didn't I?

Somehow...My nerves are telling me that, this won't be a pleasing day...Like something bad is about to happen...*Nerves went down her spine*.

* * *

**Back to the Sakamaki mansion.**

"Hey, Reiji. What did you put on our lips yesterday?" Laito asked as he smirked then grinned evilly.

"One of my experiments...That chemical I putted on our lips is an antidote...But not for curing. I jut added some other ingredients to pertain the color from drying down. That mark will last until tomorrow..." He continued on grinning while Laito and the others sweat dropped.

"You really are a sadist huh?" Ayato's voice came out of nowhere as Reiji grinned once again.

"It's what I'am...Besides, that girl will be a fascinating feast for us...I can say that when she bumped me...I can hear her heart beat... What a fresh fruit." He licked his lips like he was hungry. And that was the same for Laito, Ayato, and Kanato.

"Well shall we escort our princess back here? I want to see her!" Kanato exclaimed as he lift his teddy bear high up then bent down.

"Hold on, that won't be easy though. Yes, we left a kiss mark on her body but you do realize that there are hundredths of maidens here in our place right?" Reiji agreed on Laito's words, but he has a brilliant idea how to track the little Cinderella down.

"Here...We can use this to track her down, the chemicals I experimented is not just any other chemical...This device will help us, first I need to put the chemical I putted on our lips then opened up the power to scan the same chemical which is printed on the girl's body," Creepy yet amazingly smart...His ideas can bring you to hell to speak off.

"Will Shuu and Subaru be with us?" Kanato asked as Reiji shake his head.

"No, they have a preparation for our little princess to come and have a visit here." Their eyes glowed deep red as they vanished into thin air.

"That girl is really interesting," Kanato exclaimed as they continued on moving to where the device was leading them.

"Yeah, I know. And please remember our deal," Ayato and Laito nodded as Reiji and Kanato laughed.

And as the middle of the noon came along, Kanato and the others went on their disguise and ride on a carriage since it will be visible to other people to see them running on the rooftops.

* * *

Yosh! I'm not setting one foot out of this room! People might think I'm crazy or something but going out like this is more embarrassing than you could imagine!

"Ojousama! Would you like to have a milk bath? It's kinda hot so would you like to?" I heard Gingy's voice from the outside as I hesitated to answer.

Yeah, she has a point it's REALLY hot today so having a milk bath won't harm me right?

"Sure! I'll prepare my clothes and please prepare the milk bath for me! Thank you!" I stood up from my bed then headed to my closet to pick a proper clothes that can hide this kiss marks -_-.

Hmm...This dress is perfect, I just need something to hide my neck...Oh, a ribbon...This will do, I'll just tie it up to my neck like a ribbon, the problem is my hands and cheeks...I guess I'll just wear a mask and a thin gloves.

Haa...I think that should do it.

I arrange my things back together then headed outside.

What a moody huh? I just yelled to myself that I wont set even a foot out of my room. But look at me, running in the hall hurriedly with my clothes on my arms.

I took a peek in the bath tub to see if Gingy was there...Phew, she's gone already and the milk bath is already prepared.

I went inside then locked the door...I double locked it just to make sure.

I took off my clothes and FINALLY! I'm out from the hot clothes! Gosh! It's suffocating! I took a deep breath then let the fresh water flow within me.

On my right side I saw a scrub...Body scrub, can this scrub, scrub off this marks? Probably, I'll try.

_***Splish, splich...Scrub, scrub, scrub***_

No luck T^T. It won't come off! Mou! What is this?! A paint?

I lean my back down once again and feel the sensation of the cool water...What a relaxing water ~-~.

Why did the Sakamaki involved me with their kissing experiment? Do I look like a kiss tester? And what's the shocking part is that, those four was a Sakamaki!

Yeah...I have to admit their kinda handsome and gentlemen...BUT! They have a bad personality! Geez!

_***Knock, knock, knock***_

I sat up as I heard a knock from the door.

"Yes?" I formally answered as I heard that it was Gingy.

"Ojousama, your father ordered me to accompany you with your shopping today, if your done please notify me..." I trailed her off then complained.

"What? But today is not my shopping day!" I heard her sigh then took a deep breath.

"Ojousama, please re-check your date...Well then if you'll excuse me, please notify me Ojousama." Then I heard her footsteps walking away. Re-check? I just checked it this morning, probably I looked at the wrong calendar.

I stood up then drained the bath tub, I wrapped the towel around me then dressed up...I need to hurry and take a better look at the calendar.

As I reached my room, I opened the table where I always hid my calendar then looked at the date today...Hmm...Ah! She's right! Today is Thursday! Every Thursday I went on shopping to buy my needs.

What a bad day...I really don't want to go outside but Dad will argue with that since he wants me to be a responsible one.

I arrange myself then looked at the mirror to see if the marks are still visible.

On the side of my bed there's a bell..If I ring it, Gingy will be at the door since it's her signal. And as I detailed, I rung the bell and a knock is immediately heard from my door.

"Ojousama, are you ready?" I heard her voice was I replied yes.

She didn't reacted when she saw my clothes since it's better than the other one I wore this morning...I look like an old granny on that clothes.

We went on the carriage and headed to the market land...You can find the things your looking for in that place since it's called Market land.

I opened my notebook to see what things I'll buy today...Hmm...A feather, a paper, clothes, a blanket, pillow, etc..

"Gingy can you buy these while I buy my clothes? It's faster that way, let's meet at the ice cream dome." She just nodded then bowed down and headed off.

Clothes huh?...I have a bunch of those in homes but Dad wants me to buy new ones.

I can't get off the feeling that people are staring at me.

_"Hey...Look isn't that the princes of the Sakamaki mansion?" _I immediately stopped on walking when I heard the name Sakamaki.

-_0...Look at the right side

0_-...Look at the left side

0_0...Remained alert.

I went inside the nearest store just to secure.

Wait, wait, wait, wait...WHY AM I HIDING?! AM I A CRIMINAL?!

"Hey. Reiji~ Are you sure that, that device is not broken? Why would she be in here?" *Gulp* that familiar voice is...Laito Sakamaki!

I looked at my right side to see that the sales lady is looking at me..I signaled her to stay quite and obediently she just nodded, I hid among the clothes and slowly reached for the exit...But Kanato is guarding there!

What now? What now? What now!

"Yes, I'm sure...My words are absolute, and the device is reacting in this store so there's no doubt that she's here." I heard Reiji Sakamaki's voice! Wait-Don't tell me that all of them are here?!

As I took a peek at the exit, Kanato was gone...Yosh!...*Creak, creak* Oh no! Their footsteps are getting nearer to my position! I really need to hurry!

Tip, toe, tip, toe...And finally I was in the exit...But...

*The sound of the bell when Yui opened the door*

Damn this bell!

"Hey, did you guys heard that?" I quickly opened the door then exited the store.

"There she is!" HELP! They saw me! First of all...WHY ARE THEY CHASING ME?!

* * *

**Hehe. very sorry for the cliffhanger! But, don't worry the part 2 will be up! ja nne! Please comment and vote...Thank you very much :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Mina here! I'm really, really sorry for not updating this story ASAP, but hopefully you'll enjoy reading it! Arigatou for the lovely reviews that's encouraging me to write more!**

**I don't own Diabolik Lovers!**

* * *

**CHAPTER III: **Found you little princess! Part II

I run and run as fast as I could, seriously my feet is getting numb! I've been running through out the Market land for like hours! And as I turn around to see if they were still chasing after me. I took a deep relieved breath and let it out as I stopped running and headed for the mango tree to rest for a bit.

_"Mou! What's their big deal about me!? I'm tired and I hope that they didn't found me..." _I sighed as I looked around once again.

I just can't let my guard down can't I? Besides those kissing monsters might be hiding somewhere near here so I'll go back to our meeting place and I could meet Gingy there.

(-)_(-) I looked left and right to see if the trail was clear, it was quiet so I felt a nerves went down my spine. It's kind a creepy.

As I took a ran once again, I felt the pressure turned intense once again. Like I'm feeling that something bad is about to happen.

"Uway! I found the target brothers! She's right over there!" I flinched as I heard a voice rejoiced. I can't figured out where the voice is coming from since this place is surrounded by trees!

"Oh your right Laito, there she is. Our precious little Cinderella," what's with the smirk and giggle?! Geez! Did I do something to have them hold a grudge on me?!

Help me! They can see me but I can't see them!

So instead of panicking, I run as fast as I could so that I can meet Gingy already and head home! With all of this running there's no doubt that my feet will break out soon.

"You're not getting away this time," when I heard that words I immediately felt a rope in my feet and it tied up together which cause me to fall down, so they tied my feet together so I can't get away?! Argh! So unfair! Their 3 and I'm the only one!

"Hey! Where ever you three are, release me right now! What did I do to make you prince's do this to me?!" I snapped out as I heard them giggled. Not far from my position, I saw a bush moved and there a three figures appeared and without even thinking who it was, I already know that it's Laito, Kanato and Reiji!

"Hoo, what a noisy mouth you have my lady," grrrr...Their getting on my nerves! I struggle and reach for my feet to untie the ropes, but it was useless! The ropes are like glue together!

"It's useless even if you struggle out, that rope is not just any ordinary rope," Reiji smirked as I rolled my eyes over them.

"Now your majesties, may I ask what do you need from me? I'm currently busy and I need to leave because my maid is waiting for me, now may I request for your majesties to untie this rope?" I formally asked as I smiled, though it's not a real one. You can notice it too...how my smile twitch.

"An! I'm sorry young lady but, we cannot do that," I jerked when I saw Reiji behind..me?! Wait since when did he walk over behind me?!

I was about to speak when he also tied my hands together and it was the same rope on my feet.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Untie me now!" I literally screamed out to gather some attention...Tch no luck, there's only few people who visits this area.

'It's useless Yui Nanami, this place. Only few people comes here and we thank you for choosing this place because it's much easier for us to move." Stupid me! Why did I run to this place anyway?! Haa...so it's my fault eh-wait, wait. Just! I don't get why their chasing after me!

"Why are you chasing after me anyway!? And can I ask what is this?!" I frown as I stripped all of the coverings that was covering the kiss marks. The three of them laughed as I glared at them.

"So you're unable to brush that mark off eh? So the potion I used is too strong after all,"...Wait potion? What's that?! So they kissed me on purpose!

"Hey-" I was about to yelled out when Laito trailed me off.

"Mou! You're so noisy! Sorry little lamb but-" I was wondering why he paused when I saw his hands landed behind my back and after that I felt nothing but sleepy, and there it goes. My vision turned blurred until lost my conscious.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Was that necessary?" Kanato asked with his bear on his hands.

"She's so noisy so I have no other choice do I?" Laito frowned as Reiji remained quiet. He just stared at the girl who was sleeping peacefully as he carried her (princess style) and bring her with them.

"Wow this girl is unbelievably light," he smirked as Laito and Kanato looked at each other.

"Well from the first judge of her body figure, I already know that she'll be light since her body measures are a sexy one," Laito creepily licked his lips as he brushed Yui's bangs off to have a nicer view of her sleeping beauty face.

"Laito stop doing that, you'll brush the ladies away someday you know," Reiji scoffed.

And if you're wondering where the three prince will take Yui to and of course it's in the Sakamaki mansion!

* * *

**Yui's P.O.V**

Hmn...I slowly opened my eyes as I observed the figures that was standing right before me.

"Oh good, she's coming to her sense's, haa...Laito strike her with too much force," I heard a voice stated as the figures turned out clearer but it's still blurred.

*Blink*...

*Blink*...

Eh?...

W-w-what am I doing here?! This is the Sakamaki mansion!

"Hello dear little princess, have you awaken from your beauty sleep?" I turned around to see the prince's of the Sakamaki's.

Laito, Ayato, Kanato, Reiji Sakamaki! Just what the heck is going on?! First they chase after me now I'm at their mansion?!

"Eh? Wait a minute! WHAT am I doing here?" I asked as I saw two unfamiliar faces in front of me.

"Oh this is Shu and Subaru! And starting today, you'll be chained here!" -Chained?...WHAT?! Wahhh! Gingy help me!


End file.
